Cool Hand Fluke
"Cool Hand Fluke" is the fifty-third episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 5, 2015, and is the first episode of the third season. Overview The Royal Family is having a picnic in Merroway Cove and Sofia gets the idea to throw a party for the merpeople. A merboy named Fluke becomes jealous of Sofia for receiving so much attention because of her heroics during her last visit. Plot In the underwater kingdom of Merroway Cove, Oona is playing with the other merkids: Fluke, Shelly, and Flip. Suddenly, the Floating Palace appears at the surface, to Oona's delight since this means that Sofia's back, which Sven is delighted to hear. At the surface, the Royal Family of Enchancia is having a picnic on the island in the cove, when Sofia gets the idea to throw a party for the merpeople and runs off to a hidden spot so nobody, not even her family, can see her transform into a mermaid with the Amulet of Avalor, once again being ecstatic at seeing her mermaid tail again after so long since her last transformation before jumping happily into the water. After doing so, Sofia happily reunites with Oona and Sven and tells them about the party. Sven sends his family back to the colony with the news to let Queen Emmaline, Cora, Plank, and the merpeople know of the party so they can prepare. Oona takes Sofia to meet all her friends, who are delighted to meet her because of her heroics during her last visit, which makes the egotistical Fluke jealous. Oona comes up with the idea to sing a song for Sofia's family as a gift, which Fluke rudely dismisses as a poor gift. He spots a giant clam and tries to get a pearl as a gift instead, but gets himself stuck in its shell, prompting his puffer fish friend, Slim, to get help. Meanwhile, the merkids are playing their song for Sofia, when Slim arrives and tells them what happened. Sofia gets him out, for which Fluke is ungrateful, and is uncaring that Flip's mantacorn horn was broken during the attempt, meaning they won't be able to perform the song for Sofia's family. When Sofia asks what that is, Oona and Sven tell her a mantacorn is a manta ray that has a sharp horn growing out of its forehead, which it sheds every year and stores in a cave. Fluke decides to get one of the mantacorn's horns, despite everyone telling him that's a bad idea since mantacorns are dangerous. Sofia, Oona, Slim, and a reluctant Sven, since mantacorns eat sea horses, go with him. Fluke's recklessness gets them stuck in the cave, which makes Oona very angry at him, prompting a guilt-ridden Fluke to confess that he was jealous of Sofia because the others were paying more attention to her than him because of the time she saved Oona and allowed merpeople and humans to be friends again, hence his jealousy when he saw her family's ship, the Floating Palace, return to Merroway Cove. Fluke makes up for his behavior by getting the horn they came for and trapping the mantacorn in the seaweed patch. Sofia explains to the mantacorn why they needed one of his old horns and gets him unstuck. The mantacorn tells them they can just ask for his old horns because he is a music lover and reveals that his kind eats pufferfish, not sea horses. Later, the merpeople arrive at the surface where the merband plays their song, joined by the mantacorn as he plays along with his horn. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Kiernan Shipka as Oona *John Ross Bowie as Sven *Gabe Eggerling as Fluke *Jenna Lea Rosen as Shelly *Jonathan Adams as Mantacorn *Connor Wise as Flip *Sean Schemmel as Slim Transcript Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes